The Case of the Mad Man with a Blue Box
by thespeckledbrunette
Summary: What happens when the Tardis lands in 221B on John's night off. Madness ensues and Sherlock and John find out what really goes on in the world around them. Testing a Wholock crossover. Reviews are much appreciated:)


**Just testing the idea of a Sherlock/Doctor Who Crossover because I think if it were to happen it would be really cool! Just playing around with the characters here, seeing what works and such. Hope you like it!**

**J****ohn's POV**

It was such a relief to be able to go back home, get a nice cup of tea and slice of toast before putting my feet up for a night off. I've just stepped through the door, and BANG.

"Sherlock?" I shout as I bound up the stairs. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd fallen over again, he's so clumsy. I bet it was the table again, misjudging his steps and falling flat. If he insists he's fine again...

"Yes John?" Sherlock replies calmly from the top of the stairs.

"Wait. It wasn't you then?" Now, if that bang wasn't Sherlock then what the hell was it, it couldn't have been Mrs Hudson, she'd gone up to Scotland for the weekend with her husband. There was nothing in the living room that could've possibly made that big a bang. So what was it?

"What wasn't me?" Sherlock looks puzzled, now despite being a genius he never seems to listen to anything once he's inside his mind palace.

"The bang, obviously. You must've heard it?" He's so ignorant sometimes.

"Oh that." He stays standing at the top of the stairs. It doesn't look like he's going to do anything about the bang anytime soon so I barge past him.

"Well if you're not going to see what it was I will."

One thing I certainly was not expecting to see in our living room was a blue police box. How the hell did that get in here?

"What the hell."

"Well, whoever this was had to be awkward. Did they really have to put it on my experiment. I've been working on that for hours. And all my paperwork's been messed up."

"Sherlock, there is a bloody police box in our living room and you're getting frustrated because of a flippin' experiment. And honestly your paperwork was a mess anyway."

"No it was not."

For someone so clever you'd expect him to be more organised.

"Oh, sorry about that. I can't always control where she lands." The man who steps out of the box is wearing a tweed blazer (nobody ever wears them anymore) and a red bow tie. He grabs my hand, and shakes it, pretty strong grip too. "I would've tried to avoid the table. I'm sure you'll be able to sort it out. Now could I possibly have a cuppa?"

"You've just landed a bloody police box in my living room and you expect me to give a cup of tea?" Now I'm all for manners, so I could at least expect a please, I mean he has virtually destroyed half of our living room.

"Well I've already apologised for the mess. But yes you're right I didn't introduce myself, I'm the Doctor. Now I really am gasping, haven't had one in days. It's impossible to find a decent cuppa in the 14th century."

"Sherlock, can you please help me here. Your experiment is ruined, there's no point trying to rescue it."

"John, you are always the one telling me to rescue people when it's too late. Here it is not too late."

"Sherlock this is different, one that is not a person and two there is a person here who has like magic appeared in our living room."

"Can I correct you on one point there, John is it?" The Doctor rudely interrupted. As if he hadn't already ruined my idea of a relaxing evening on my night off. But then again I live in Baker Street with Sherlock Holmes. I don't know why I ever expect anything less than abnormal. "It was not magic, it was time travel."

"Oh, what now you have a whole house in that box?" This man really is mad.

"Well, yes actually. There's a library, swimming pool, spare bed rooms. Oh and I forgot to mention I have two companions, Amy and Rory. They're probably sleeping. About time too, we've been running around after aliens for the past few days."

"Bloody hell." I must be going mental, because as much as my life is far from normal this is absolutely ridiculous. "You can have a cuppa, seeing as that was what I was planning anyway and you're going to explain what the hell you're doing here. And what was your name again?"

"The Doctor."

"He's also a mad man with a blue box." The female voice from inside the box called. That must be Amy.

"I think I'd already worked that one out." I mutter as I fetch the kettle. "Sherlock! Leave the bloody experiment alone. And what have I told you about doing experiments in the living room, it makes a mess and everything gets spilt as today has demonstrated."

"John, I've sorted it out, and I normally do my experiments on the table in the kitchen but I had to leave the head and thumbs on there because of my other experiment." He called from behind the box, leaving me to do everything as per usual despite the mangled body parts on the sink being his.

As I fill the kettle with water, enough for five cups of tea as I imagine Amy and Rory will be joining us, I hear some more rustling about. I grab five mugs down from the cupboard, checking that they don't have any unknown species growing in them from Sherlock's experiments, and a handful of teabags, also having to check that they are actually teabags. The kettle boils and I hear a loud exclamation from Sherlock.

"You've ruined my experiment. Again. Now I'm going to have to start it all over again with a new head because you'll have affected ay results."

Maybe I'll only need four cups if he decides to stay sulking in his room for the rest of the evening.

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated:D**


End file.
